Pascua 2017 Locuras en el orfanato
by amlc2102
Summary: El segundo año en el que los chicos del orfanato Cawthon festejan pascua.


_**Especial Pascua 2017**_

* * *

Era viernes en el orfanato Cawthon, se había terminado prácticamente la primer semana de vacaciones de semana santa o "Spring break" pero era el momento de planear su festejo para el próximo domingo...

Bonnie: Atención amigos... hoy tenemos que recordar que este dia...

Foxy: cállese conejo, estamos pensando en el festejo de pascua

Bonnie: oigan que no fueron a la iglesia!

Todos: nooo

Chica: bien pues juntémonos con Scott para planear esto

Mas tarde en la oficina de Scott...

Scott: antes que nada, quiero poner las reglas claras, nada de desastres Foxy y Mangle

Chica: es cierto, recuerdan el caballo que mataron el año pasado

Bonnie: y el robo en la cafetería

Freddy: y la camioneta de los Hernandez

Foxy: vamos todo fue accidental, ahora diganos a donde iremos este año

Scott: bien este año tengo planeado que vayamos a las albercas (piscinas, piletas, balneario o como lo llamen)

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Freddy: genial! chicas en bikini!

Golden: genial! hombres en traje de baño!

Bonnie: genial! carne asada!

Bonbon: genial! agua!

Foxy y Mangle: genial! toboganes

Scott: ok entonces hay que ir preparando todo, vayan a comprarse sus trajes de baño

Chica: y los huevos?

Freddy: -agarrando sus genitales- aquí están Chica! -mirada pervertida-

Chica: ah eso no Freddy! los de pascua, haremos la misma dinámica del año pasado?

Toy Chica: si, fue muy divertido, hay que hacerlo de nuevo

Scott: ok pues organicen todo, yo me encargare de hablarle a Scarlett, reunir a los niños del orfanato, y traer los camiones para que estén listos el domingo, por cierto, ahora que el orfanato quedará vacío invitaremos a los pobres Mike y Jeremy que siempre los dejamos a cargo y nunca los invitamos a ningún lado

Puppet: si me parece bien, bueno si necesitan ayuda me avisan -se va a descansar-

Bboy: yo quiero ayudar con la decoración de los huevos de pascua

Toy Freddy: y nosotros podemos hacer los castigos como el año pasado?

Freddy: si, ustedes se encargaran de eso, Chica, tu iras de compras con Bonnie para que compren todo lo de la carne asada y todo lo que vamos a comer, Toy chica tu harás postres, yo y Golden iremos a comprar dulces y regalos para los premios, Bboy decorara los huevos, Spring y Bonbon acompañen a Chica a traer todo lo de la comida, Puppet prepara un protector solar que no sea molesto y que no se caiga con el agua. Emm Foxy y Mangle... ustedes... ya se! ustedes se quedaran a investigar cuales son las mejores albercas de la ciudad para decidir a cuales ir

Mangle: lo haremos bien Freddy!

Foxy: si confía en nosotros

Freddy: ok nos vamos

Por la tarde Mangle y Foxy revisaban por Internet las mejores albercas de la ciudad...

Mangle: mira Foxy! en este balneario hay muchísimos toboganes y albercas de diferentes tamaños y ademas hay un área de juegos mecánicos! podemos ir ahí! podemos?

Foxy: si! es perfecto, le diremos a Freddy que queremos ir ahí, ademas también tiene áreas verdes para poner nuestro campamento y esconder los huevos de pascua, es un lugar perfecto.

Mangle: decidido, iremos ahí!...

Horas despues...

Freddy: regresamos! ya decidieron cual lugar visitaremos?

Mangle: iremos al balneario las anitas!

Freddy: vaya, buena elección, ahora solo es cuestión de preparar todo, vayan preparando sus mochilas con sus toallas, su traje de baño, y ropa extra

Todos: siiiiii!

Bonnie: oye Freddy, pero no tenemos trajes de baño

Freddy: bueno entonces lo haremos a la manera pobre, solo busquen un short, los hombres no necesitamos mas que un short para traje de baño, y las mujeres pues con ropa interior que combine

Chica: no podemos ir mas decentes?

Freddy: ok las mujeres también pueden utilizar short y una blusa que no sea muy pesada para andar en el agua, que sea pegada

Toy Chica: bien pues a buscar nuestra ropa

Los días pasaron muy rápido y llegó el domingo...

Freddy: levántense todo el mundo! hoy tenemos que ir a festejar

Bonnie: -muy contento- siiiiiiiiiiiii es día de pascua!

Spring: siiiii! -se levanta de un salto de su cama-

Toy Freddy: hoy es el día en que hasta Spring se pone alegre

Todos se levantaron y se encontraron en el comedor para tomar un desayuno rápido para irse de inmediato

Chica: hice pan con mantequilla y licuado para todos, rapido coman para irnos de una vez antes que el lugar se llene de gente

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! nos divertiremos mucho!

Foxy: siiii! habra mucho que explorar en ese lugar

Scott: -con la boca llena de pan tostado- rapido chicos, Scarlett ya viene en camino y los camiones estan afuera listos

Puppet: tendremos un camion para nosotros solos cierto?

Scott: si ya se que a ustedes les gusta viajar solos, el camión de los niños es otro, aunque Sugar quiere estar en su camion

Mangle: si Sugar puede venir con nosotros!

Después de desayunar todos tomaron sus mochilas y sus cosas para subir a los camiones, atrás subieron las cosas como el asador y todo lo demas que necesitaban para hacer la carne asada y pasar el rato...

Y en el camión...

Sugar: hola piratas!

Foxy: hola pequeño marinero!

Sugar: ellos son mis nuevos amigos en el orfanato! -señala a unos gemelos-

Mangle: hola!

Sugar: ellos son los gemelos Zack y Zick

Zack: hola!

Zick: hola!

Scott: vamonos ya!

Scarlett: si vamos!

Mike: Gracias por invitarnos a su festejo

Jeremy: si parece que van a divertirse mucho

Bonbon: siiiiiii!

Y en el camino...

Bonnie: -tocando la guitarra y cantando- " Al espacio vamonos ya!... Es la moda únete ven... en mis maaaanos deja todo..."

Freddy: "Todo el tiempo quiero reir... confundido nunca lucir... no he gozado... suficiente..."

Todos: he he!

Foxy y Mangle: "aburrido no... ya no quiero estar... "

Chica: "Liberemos... ese peso... y a volar..."

Todos: "vuela ya!"

Spring: "Un mundo mejor... juntos construir..."

Bonbon: "Sin temor... con amor sera..."

Hombres: " Todos los muros romperé... todas las puertas abriré... yo te guiare... una vez mas... y lo imposible venceré..."

Mujeres: " Con gran valor superaras... todas tus metas pronto lograras... y gritaras..."

Hombres: he!

Mujeres: "Que fácil es! "

Hombres: he!

Todos: " No hay imposibles para mi... Juntos con Dragon ball super... Zeno sama se impresionara! "

Todos iban muy alegres en el camión cantando

Bboy: ah por cierto! Freddy y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo

Todos: en que?

Bboy: decoré 7 huevos como cada una de las esferas del dragón, quien logre juntar los 7 huevos se le cumplirá un deseo, por parte de Freddy si es algo caro de comprar o por parte de Puppet si es algo mas difícil o que tenga que ver con magia

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Freddy: esos pueden buscarlos por pareja para que sea mas facil reunirlos

Toy Chica: demonios ahora si tenemos que participar Toy Freddy!

Toy Freddy: pero y los castigos!

Puppet: ese es otro detalle de las esferas, los huevos decorados de esferas tienen los castigos mas extremos de todos

Foxy: entonces si juntamos los 7 huevos tendremos que hacer los 7 castigos mas feos?

Freddy: claro que si, si no no tendria chiste, y por eso pueden buscarlos por parejas para que se repartan los castigos

Foxy: Mangle! podemos con esto

Mangle: claro que si! buscar tesoros es nuestra especialidad

Zack: oye Sugar y si nosotros nos quedamos con los huevos esos?

Sugar: emm pero creo que son castigos de adultos

Zick: Tendremos que hacerlos y serán muy difíciles, mejor nosotros jugamos con los demás niños

Zack: no seas cobarde, anda hay que robarnos los huevos de los grandes para ganarnos el gran premio

Sugar: emm no se...

Bonnie: jajaja! creen que no los escuchamos niños! lo siento pero esos son para nosotros y no pueden robárselos

Puppet: les haré brujería

Gemelos: noooo!

Bonnie: -mirando a Sugar - cantemos otra canción... "Un demonio y un ángel... veo sentados como amigos... y en medio yo estoy no se a quien tengo que enfrentar..."

Por fin llegaron al lugar y apartaron lugares en las áreas verdes para poner su asador y cubrir todo el espacio donde comerían y pasarían la tarde.

Mangle: rápido! ya quiero ir a los toboganes!

Chica: primero pónganse su ropa para entrar a las albercas y primero mójense un poco en las regaderas

Mangle: pero el agua de las regaderas esta muy fria!

Scott: bien chicos ya ponganse su ropa y vayan a divertirse un rato, Scarlett y yo nos quedaremos en este lugar prendiendo el asador y preparando la comida, luego puedes venir a ayudar Chica

Chica: yo solo voy a cambiarme, quiero quedarme aquí hasta preparar la comida

Todos se fueron a vestir y a poner sus "trajes de baño"...

Golden: ya estoy lista! vamos Freddy!

Golden usaba solo un traje de baño color dorado, Toy Chica también uno color naranja pálido, Puppet utilizaba un short negro corto y una blusa sin mangas rayada y que le llegaba al ombligo, Bonbon utilizaba un short un poco mas largo que el de Puppet color azul y blusa con mangas cortas azul mas pálido, Chica un short corto amarillo y blusa sin mangas amarilla con un dibujo de una rebanada de pizza y Mangle un short del mismo largo que el de Bonbon color rosa y una camiseta color rosa con letras blancas que decían "I`m a Pirate".

En cambio con los hombres, Freddy utilizaba un short hasta las rodillas color negro, sin camisa, Toy Freddy un short negro con franjas rojas, Bonnie un short morado oscuro, Foxy uno rojo con negro, Bboy uno azul con rojo y Spring uno amarillo con negro.

Chica: bien ya estamos listos, si quieren ya pueden irse, yo me quedare a preparar la carne, quien se queda a ayudarme?

Toy Chica: yo lo hago, pero rapido porque quiero meterme al agua

Scott: yo voy a relajarme un poco antes de ir al agua, ademas voy a ayudar a Chica

Scarlett: yo iré a cuidar a los niños Scott. Niños! vengan para ponerles protector solar!

Mike: nosotros nos quedamos aquí a descansar un poco

Jeremy: si nosotros nos quedamos

Foxy: vamos Mangle! vamos al agua un rato antes de subirnos a los toboganes!

La mayoría se fueron a la alberca mas cercana al lugar donde estaban descansando

Bonbon: emm Spring! no se nadar! -abraza a Spring con miedo-

Spring: vamos Bonbon, esta alberca no es muy honda, solo mide 1 metro, es perfecta para que nos metamos nosotros

Bonbon: esta bien!

Bonnie: -se mete al agua- aaah esta fria!

Foxy: -se tira de un salto- jejeje! anda Mangle avientate!

Mangle: ahi voy! -corre y se lanza al agua- jejeje!

Bonbon: yo quiero echarme como Mangle!

Spring: pero no sabes nadar

Freddy: -mirando unas chicas en traje de baño- mira nada mas que belleza de mujeres!

Golden: oye! yo estoy mas bonita que ellas!

Freddy: si pero a ti te veo todos los días

Golden: ah si... en ese caso... -voltea a ver a unos chicos- Hola chicos! me llamo Golden! -sonríe pervertida-

Freddy: pues haz lo que quieras -va a coquetearles a las chicas-

Mangle: mira Foxy es un barco pirata! -señala el área de los niños-

Foxy: no podemos ir ahí, necesitamos ir con niños para que nos dejen... aaah ya se!

Foxy y Mangle salen de la alberca y corren por Sugar y los gemelos

Foxy: -agarra a Sugar y a Zack- vamos niños, los necesitamos!

Mangle: -agarra a Zick- vamos!

Foxy: -avienta a los niños al agua y corre hacia el barco-

Mangle: -tambien avienta a Zick al agua y corre al barco-

Sugar: juguemos a los piratas!

Zack: vamos!

Mangle y Foxy subieron al barco pero los salvavidas se acercaron a regañarlos...

Salvavidas: bajense de ahi! ese es un juego para los niños

Mangle: pero somos piratas!

Foxy: no hacemos daño a nadie aquí arriba.

Salvavidas: si no se bajan los echare del lugar

Mangle y Foxy: ah de acuerdo... -se bajan-

Foxy: que aburridos, bueno Mangle vamos a rentar un inflable para aventarnos de los toboganes

Mangle: siiii vamos ya!

Mientras tanto...

Bonbon: Spring me enseñas a nadar?

Spring: -nervioso- a nadar... emm... yo... mira Bonbon juguemos con la pelota! -le avienta la pelota de playa-

Bonbon: siiiii!

Toy Chica: si me disculpas Chica y me ire a meter un rato a la alberca, te quedas haciendo la comida

Chica: aah esta bien, ademas Scott me esta ayudando

Toy Chica: vamos Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: ok

Tres chicos se acercaron a Bonbon...

Chico1: hola linda... quieres jugar con nosotros? -mirada pervertida-

Chico2: nosotros te podemos enseñar muchas cosas...

Chico3: ven con nosotros...

Spring: -avienta la pelota fuertemente hacia donde estaban los chicos haciendo que les cayera agua en la cara a los 3- Ah que lastima, la lancé mal... Asi que les cae bien mi novia eh...

Chico1: -viendo la altura de Spring- aaah no sabia que tenias novio! lo sentimos mucho -se alejan nadando rápidamente-

Spring: vaya trío de idiotas!

Bonbon: jeje vamos a seguir jugando Spring!

Spring: ok

Y mientras con los zorros...

Mangle: siiiii esta genial! mira lo alto que esta!

Foxy: es nuestro turno, vamos

Mangle: yo me pongo al frente!

Foxy: ok...

Los inflables o llantas salvavidas para subir a los toboganes eran dobles, aunque también había para una persona.

Los zorros querían subir a cada uno de los toboganes, pero apenas habian subido a 3 de ellos y Chica les habló a todos...

Spring: oigan zorros! dice Chica que ya vayamos a comer

Foxy: vamos a comer Mangle!

Mangle: siiii!

Todos se reunieron a comer, comieron carne asada, papa asada, salchichas asadas, elotes asados y cebollas asadas, acompañadas de guacamole, salsas, limón y los postres de Toy Chica

Foxy: -atascandose de comida- Chica! quiero otra salchicha!

Golden: al Foxy le gusta la salchicha -mirada pervertida-

Freddy: -mirada pervertida- quieres de mi salchicha...

Foxy: que! no sacate oso pervertido... Chica...

Chica: -sirviendo los platos de todos muy apurada- ay esperense! Bonnie ayudame!

Bonnie: -comiendo su papa asada con mantequilla y zanahoria picada- Pero Chica estoy comiendo

Mangle: Chica! quiero otra papa!

Freddy: Chica! me das otra chuleta!

Golden: Chica! mas salchichas! ya sabes que me gusta mucho la salchicha...

Bonbon: Chica podrías pasarme mas zanahorias asadas?

Spring: yo también quiero!

Toy Freddy: Chica! mas carne por favor!

Toy Chica: quiero mas elotes!

Chica: aaaaaaah! vengan a servirse ustedes! no puedo con todo!

Luego de comer hasta estar satisfechos...

Mangle: bueno ya acabamos! vamos a seguir jugando Foxy!

Scott: alto! no pueden meterse al agua después de haber comido

Spring: de hecho realmente no pasa nada si...

Scott: tu cállate! es momento de esconder los huevos!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Scarlett: a ver primero organizaremos los de los niños, luego haremos los de ustedes...

Luego de una hora de ver como los niños del orfanato buscaban los huevos y cumplían con sus retos para ganarse los juguetes y dulces...

Scott: es su turno, entre Scarlett y yo esconderemos los huevos

Puppet: recuerden esconder bien los de las esferas del dragón

Bonnie: no se vale que uses tu brujería!

Puppet: -molesta- aaah no haré tal cosa! y se llama magia conejo idiota!

Mientras esperaban a que escondieran los huevos, Foxy y Mangle estaban "planeando" como reunir a los huevos de esferas del dragón.

Mangle: si los juntamos todos tendremos derecho a un deseo, lo que queramos!

Foxy: mira Mangle, no tendremos piedad con ninguno de nuestros amigos! si alguien mas encuentra un huevo de esfera del dragón lo atacaremos sin piedad!

Mangle: esta bien

Scarlett: yaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos corrieron a buscar los huevos entre los arboles, el pasto y todo lugar

Bonnie: el conejito de pascua va a encontrar mas huevitos!

Bonbon: yo y Spring encontraremos mas

Toy Freddy: tengo una esfera del... -es golpeado por Mangle-

Mangle: mia! -le quita el huevo y sale corriendo-

Toy Freddy: eso no se vale!

Foxy: en la guerra y la búsqueda de huevos todo se vale!

Luego de la busqueda de huevos...

Scott: a ver que encontraron Chicos?

Foxy: nosotros reunimos las 7 esferas del dragón!

Chica: nos atacaron a todos los que encontrábamos una! no se vale

Freddy: véanlo por el lado amable, ellos tendrán que hacer los peores castigos

Golden: oie cy

Scott: bueno empecemos, Freddy

Freddy: -estrella el huevo en la cabeza de Foxy y lee el castigo- veamos... "comete un trozo de árbol"

Bonnie: Freddy se volverá vegetariano

Freddy: ok... -agarra un pedazo de tronco y lo mastica-

Bonbon: a que sabe?

Freddy: a... árbol... bueno quien sigue ahora... ah y mi premio?

Scott: de premio tendrás alguno de los premios de la mesita 1...

Había 3 mesas, la mesa 1 tenía dulces y algunos pares de calcetines, la segunda mesa tenía ropa, objetos como un portafolio con un kit de juegos de azar, juegos de mesa, juguetes coleccionables como figuras articuladas de Five nights at Freddy´s , una caja de cigarros caros, perfumes, un juego de refractarios para cocina, estuches para guitarras, barcos de colección, un kit de maquillaje, un casco de motociclista nuevo, una botella del vino mas caro que encontraron, boletos para ir a un spa, celulares nuevos, globos, un caldero para pociones, consoladores etc...

Y por ultimo la tercera mesa, que tenía el premio mayor, donde estaba una figura de sheng long junto a la replica de las esferas del dragón coleccionables, y una tarjeta que decía "Valida por un deseo"

Golden: me toca! -leyendo- "vístete de viejito(a) y coqueteale a algún extraño(a)" ... Ok puedo hacerlo! -corre a vestirse- y va con uno de los salvavidas de las albercas... -hablando como viejita- hola hijito... podrías ponerme bronceador en mi arrugado pero suculento cuerpo?

Todos: jajajaja!

Golden: hecho! que me gano?

Scott: toma algo de la segunda mesa

Golden: genial! -toma un consolador nuevo-

Bonnie: mi turno "metete a la alberca y sal desnudo de ella" nooooooooooooooooooo!

Todos: jajaja

Bonnie: eso esta muy feo! ese merecia estar en una de las esferas

Scarlett: hazlo

Bonnie: ok... chicas no se desmayen por mi belleza

Bonnie se mete a la alberca y se quita su ropa bajo el agua y luego sale desnudo

Los guardias del lugar lo multaron pero ha cumplido con su reto...

Scott: demonios, ahora tengo que pagar, pero bueno, toma algo de la mesa dos.

Bonnie: Quiero el estuche para guitarra

Chica: sigo yo... " métete a una alberca y grita que eres una hermosa sirena"

Foxy: sirena! mejor dicho ballena

Chica: que dijiste zorro idiota!

Foxy: aaah es mentira, si eres mas delgada que la señora hernandez!

Chica: aaah estúpido!

Bonnie: oye! mi Chica apenas y tiene algunas lonjas no esta gorda

Chica: tu cállate Bonnie, y ya voy...

Después...

Scarlett: te toca un regalo de la mesa 1

Chica: de la uno! porque!

Scott: fue fácil

Un rato después...

Todos ya habían roto la mayoría de los huevos, algunos comieron mayonesa, otros se desvistieron frente a la gente, otros se tiraron de los toboganes de cabeza y ya tenían los premios que querían, ahora solo faltaba que los zorros cumplieran con cada uno de los 7 retos extremos de las esferas del dragón...

Mangle: yo primero! -rompe un huevo en la cabeza de Bonbon-

Bonbon: aaau! pegas muy fuerte!

Mangle: veamos... " **Ten acción con uno(a) de los salvavidas** "

Foxy: oye no haras eso!

Mangle: pero si no los hacemos no tendremos el deseo mayor

Foxy: esta bien, pero no lo disfrutes, y yo elijo con quien lo haras

Mangle: quiero aquel! -señala a un salvavidas alto y de buen cuerpo-

Foxy: no! elige a ese -señala a un salvavidas chaparro, moreno y gordo-

Mangle: no se vale! si voy a hacer esto al menos con dignidad

Foxy: de acuerdo pero no lo disfrutes

Mangle va y tiene acción con el salvavidas, aunque al principio obviamente no se deja, pero al final aflojó.

Foxy: me toca abrir el siguiente huevo, el de 2 estrellas -lo rompe en la cabeza del salvavidas con el que tuvo acción Mangle- ... " **hazle un oral a una persona de tu mismo sexo** "

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: quien hizo estos endemoniados castigos!

Toy chica: yo!

Foxy: ok... -enojado- pero...

Mangle: hazlo con Freddy

Freddy: oie cy! ven aca zorrito

Foxy: maldición! Gokuuuuu!

Mangle: hazlo por el deseo!

Foxy: ya voy!

Foxy le baja el traje de baño a Freddy y hace lo suyo...

Freddy: aaah eso se siente muy bien zorro! sigue asi... muévete mas rápido...

Foxy: oye solo no vayas a...

Freddy: termine! -le echa todo en la boca-

Foxy: que asco! -escupe todo-

Mangle: sigo yo otra vez... **"tírate por un tobogán que esté en reparación/sin funcionamiento** "

Foxy: allá hay uno! -señala un tobogán donde no hay agua al final-

Mangle: pero voy a lastimarme...

Foxy: piensa en el premio mayor!

Mangle: ok -sube al tobogán sin agua y se unta un poco de aceite para poder resbalarse en el tobogán seco-

Foxy se puso abajo para atrapar a Mangle y que no se lastimara, pero cuando Mangle salió del tobogán voló hasta la orilla de donde debería haber una alberca y se golpeo una pierna

Mangle: aiudaaaa!

Chica: oigan! ahora Mangle esta lastimada!

Toy Freddy y Toy Chica: reto cumplido!

Chica: menos mal que no cayó de cabeza

Mangle: idiotas! me rompí una pierna!

Puppet: yo te la reparo, -hace magia para curar a Mangle- ya esta

Foxy: ok, sigo yo... **"Posa desnudo junto a algunos extraños que se estén tomando selfies"** rayos!

Mangle: el premio!

Foxy: ya voy!

Encuentra a los Hernandez y la señora estaba tomándose una selfie con sus hijos

Foxy: mi oportunidad! -se desnuda y se pone junto a ellos- sonrían!

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! lárgate zorro indecente! tenían que ser los zorros del orfanato Cawthon!

Foxy: -corriendo desnudo- reto cumplido!

Mangle: sigo de nuevo! ... **"Finge que invocas al diablo en medio de una alberca infantil"** , Bien eso no esta tan mal, oye Puppet como se invoca al diablo?

Puppet: aaaah y crees que yo voy a saberlo!

Foxy: pues claro, eres una bruja

Puppet: -enojada- malditos zorros pero los convertiré en piedras si siguen molestando

Foxy: no no! ya pues... Mangle invocalo como puedas!

Mangle: ok... -se mete a la alberca donde estaban los niños y levanta las manos- OH ÁNGEL PERFECTO QUE VIVE EN LAS TINIEBLAS, VEN Y APODERATE DE LAS ALMAS DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES... TE OFREZCO MI ALMA... OH AMO SATANÁS...

Los niños salieron corriendo por los gritos de Mangle y se fueron con sus padres. Los guardias la echaron de ahí y casi la echaban del balneario, pero Scott les explicó y la dejaron en paz

Foxy: sigo yo ahora... **"Masturbate frente a todos"** oigan!

Todos: jajajja!

Scott: oigan esos retos son horribles!

Toy Chica: pero bien que los estas viendo, ahora hazlo Foxy!

Freddy: pues orale! a jalarte el ganso!

Foxy: ok -se baja el traje de baño y comienza a masturbarse-

Chica: hasta cuando debe hacer eso?

Toy Freddy: hasta que saque la leche

Después de un rato...

Mangle: nos queda el ultimo, quien de los dos va a cumplir el reto?

Foxy: ábrelo, depende de lo que sea

Toy Chica: jajaja! supongo que es en el que ambos participan...

Mangle: ok -rompe el huevo en la cabeza de Foxy y lee el ultimo castigo- **"Tu y tu pareja deben subirse a uno de los toboganes y ponerse a discutir como pareja casada, luego van a pelearse a golpes hasta que se tiren ambos por el tobogan y caigan de cabeza, luego uno de ellos se hace el muerto y el otro finge arrepentirse y hace drama"** queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: no esta mal, vamos Mangle!

Mangle: siiiii!

Toy Chica: esto merece ser grabado

Todos van a grabarlos de cerca

Foxy: emm -en voz baja- yo empiezo Mangle... -comienza a gritar- emm Mangle! estoy harto de ti y de tus cuentos! ya te dije que no tengo una amante!

Mangle: -gritando y actuando- claro que la tienes! entonces de quien es la foto de la mujer desnuda que te encontré en la gabardina!

Foxy: cuando entenderás que era de una modelo de mi trabajo, no es mi amante!

Mangle: y entonces podrías explicarme quien es la tal Silvie que te llamó ayer!

Foxy: ella es la secretaria! solo quería saber algo del trabajo

Mangle: no te creo nada! ademas ya no me tratas como antes!

Bonnie: -comiendo palomitas- esto se pone bueno...

Foxy: Como quieres que te trate como antes! si ahora eres una amargada, estas fea, gorda y ademas ya no me cumples en la cama como antes!

Mangle: -saliendose de la actuación- oye... es cierto eso?

Foxy: -en voz baja- claro que no! es para la actuación!

Mangle: -activando su verdadero modo dramático- sabes que Foxy! olvídate de esto, terminamos! si eso es lo que piensas de mi -se pone a llorar-

Foxy: oye Mangle que no entiendes que era por...

Mangle: Yo se que soy un fenómeno! no se como te enamoraste de mi!

Foxy: Mangle tranquila...

Mangle: te odio! -lo empuja y Foxy se resbala por uno de los toboganes y cae de cabeza fuertemente en el agua-

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Salvavidas: aaaah en esta alberca no te puedes tirar asi! si no llevas flotador caes fuertemente al agua, la alberca no es suficientemente onda

Todos: nooooo! -corren abajo a ver como cayó Foxy-

Chica: Foxy!

Foxy no salía del agua

Mangle: noooooo! Foxy! que he hecho! -se mete al agua a buscarlo-

Mangle saca a Foxy que esta desmayado por el golpe

Mangle: todo es tu culpa Toy Chica!

Toy chica: porque mi culpa! tu lo aventaste

Mangle: si no hubiera sido por tu estupido reto no hubieramos venido

Toy Chica: si no fuera por tus dramas no lo hubieras aventado de esa forma

Puppet: a ver, yo me encargo... -lo cura- ya esta

Foxy: -despierta- ... donde estoy?... quienes son ustedes?... quien soy yo?

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mangle: -llorando- Foxy no me recuerdas!

Foxy: no, no te recuerdo Mangle

Mangle: idiota! -lo vuelve a tirar al agua-

Foxy: -sale del agua- vamos admite que fue una buena broma

Todos: no

Scarlett: bueno pero con todo y dramas fue un reto cumplido, se ganan el deseo

Foxy y Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Mangle: que pedimos?

Foxy: no se

Mangle: mmm ya se! queremos ir a conocer la isla de los piratas!

Foxy: es cierto, queremos ir allá!

Freddy: ok, yo pagare los boletos para que se larguen allá.

Los zorros: bien!

Scott: bueno ya casi va a ser hora de irnos, sigan divirtiéndose lo que queda de tiempo

Todos corrieron a las albercas y a seguirse divirtiendo...

Foxy: hey Spring! te reto a subirte a ese tobogán -señala un tobogán en el que solo se puede subir sin el inflable, y era uno que daba vueltas y vueltas antes de caer a una alberca mas honda que las normales- es el tobogán la taza de la muerte

Spring: -nervioso- emm no quiero zorro

Foxy: jaja! tienes miedo! conejo cobarde!

Spring: no tengo miedo es que...

Bonbon: vamos! tu puedes!

Mangle: anda, hazlo, o que eres cobarde Spring!

Spring: -molesto- no soy cobarde! yo... emm...

Foxy: si eres valiente sígueme! -sube al tobogán -

Bonbon: anda Spring! demuéstrale a Foxy que eres muy valiente

Spring: emm esta bien... -sube al tobogán-

Mientras los demás fueron a ver quienes se habían subido al tobogán de la taza de la muerte...

Chica: vaya, Foxy se animó a subir a eso, y Spring tambien...

Bonnie: oigan pero que Spring no sabe nadar?

Chica: aaaaaaaaah! es cierto! Spring no sabe nadar!

Bonbon: aaaah no sabia que Spring no sabia nadar! Springtrap!

Foxy se aventó primero y calló al agua, luego nadó y salió como si nada

Foxy: eso fue genial! deberías subir Mangle!

Mangle: -con cara preocupada- Foxy...

Foxy: que pasa pirata?

Mangle: Spring se subió allá y no sabe nadar!

Foxy: queeeeeeeeee! y porque el idiota no me dijo! -corre de nuevo arriba para tratar de salvarlo-

Y arriba...

Spring se decidió y se aventó por el tobogan, luego llegaron Bonbon, Mangle y Foxy...

Foxy: demasiado tarde!

Bonbon: Spring! yo te salvo... -se echa por el tobogan-

Salvavidas: oigan no se pueden echar tan seguido!

Mangle: pero Bonbon tampoco sabe nadar! -se echa por el tobogan-

Foxy: aaaah! vamos a ayudarlos Mangle! -se echa tras de Mangle-

Luego cae Spring al agua asustado porque no sabe nadar

Spring: -ahogandose- auxilio!

Cuando ya iba saliendo del agua Bonbon le cayó encima

Spring: Bonbon!

Ahora Bonbon y Spring manoteaban en el agua porque no podian salir y no sabian nadar

Mangle: yo los salvo! -cae encima de los 2 conejos-

Bonbon: auxiliooooo!

Spring: auxilio!

Luego cae Foxy encima de los 3

Mangle: idiota!

Foxy: vine a salvarlos! -agarra a Mangle y a Bonbon-

Foxy: las he salvado!

Chica: pero Spring sigue ahogandose!

Foxy: idiota!

Mangle: yo voy a salvarlo!

Bonnie: no ustedes solo causan problemas! yo lo salvo -se echa al agua-

Chica: Bonnie tu tampoco sabes nadar!

Bonnie: auxiliooo!

Foxy: yo te salvo amigo! -se echa al agua y saca a Bonnie-

Spring: -aun ahogandose- ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: demonios!

Puppet: ya... -hace magia y saca a Spring del agua-

Spring: aaah por fin! gracias Puppet!

Puppet: no agradezcas, es día de pascua y no esta bien que un conejo muera hoy

Toy Freddy: bueno sigamos paseando antes de que cierren, ya falta solo una hora para irnos

Todos: siiiiii!

Mangle: ya subimos a todos los toboganes, ahora que hacemos Foxy?

Foxy: vamos al área de juegos mecánicos

Mangle: Foxy! no sería genial que hicieran un juego mecánico en el que te eche al agua

Foxy: ingeniera Mangle, porque no construimos uno en el tobogán que esta en reparación

Mangle: siii vamos por unas cuantas cosas en en el parque de juegos mecanicos

1 hora después...

Scott: chicos ya es hora de irnos!

Scarlett: vamonos niños!

Scott: a ver... Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Bboy, Puppet, Spring y Bonbon... ay no donde están los zorros!

Y en el tobogan sin funcionar

Mangle: ya quedó!

Foxy: genial! una montaña rusa que cae en el agua!

Mangle: -con una manguera- ahorita mismo lleno la alberca de agua

Foxy: debemos probar nuestra creación

Mangle: traigamos a algunas personas a probar la atracción

La cosa que los zorros habían construido era una montaña rusa en el tobogán, que acababa en el agua

Mangle: pasenle a la nueva atraccion! la roller coaster acuatica 6000

Foxy: porque 6000 ?

Mangle: porque es mejor que la 3000?

Foxy: ah ok

Los hijos de los Hernandez, otros niños mas, Sugar y los gemelos Zick y Zack quisieron subir

Mangle: bien preparense para la mejor expreiencia del mundo! -asegura a los niños muy bien a sus asientos-

Foxy: ahora! -enciende la maquina-

Todos los niños: yeeeeeeeeeeei!

Mangle: estoy orgullosa de esto Foxy

Foxy: yo tambien

Los carritos llegaron al agua y se hundieron en ella, como los rieles terminaban en el agua, los carritos ya no salieron de ahi, y los niños estaban atorados en los caritos por las barras de seguridad.

Mangle: emm oye... creo que hay un error en el juego

Foxy: aaaaah los niños no pueden salir! -se avienta desde la cima del tobogán-

Mangle: oh no! -también se avienta-

La gente se reúne a ver lo que pasa

Foxy: -bajo el agua sacando a los niños que estaban desesperados-

Mangle: -sacando a los niños- Sugar, ven aquí, estas bien?

Sugar: si gracias por salvarme piratas!

Foxy: rapido! los fastidiosos hijos de los Hernandez! hay que sacarlos antes de que se mueran!

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaaaah! los zorros estan matando a mis hijos!

Mangle: los estamos salvando vieja fea!

Foxy: ya estan! somos unos heroes!

Sugar, Zack y Zick: yeeeei vivan los piratas!

Guardias: Alto ahi! ustedes dos van a venir con nosotros!

Mangle: ay no...

Luego de que Scott los liberara de un posible viaje a la carcel, iban de regreso al orfanato en el camión...

Bonnie: fue divertido no? al menos fueron menos los desastres de los zorros

Scott: si claro! dímelo a mi que tuve que pagar multas por sus desastres

Freddy: y yo tengo que cumplirles el capricho de ir a la isla de los piratas

Foxy y Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Bonnie: -con su guitarra- vamos a cantar!

 **Bonnie y Chica:**

 _Un demonio y un ángel_  
 _Veo sentados como amigos_  
 _Y en medio yo estoy_  
 _No se a quien tengo que enfrentar..._

 **Toy Freddy y Toy Chica:**

 _Destruirme a mi mismo_  
 _Destruir todas las cosas_  
 _En mi oído están no_  
 _me dejan nunca descansar._

 **Spring y Bonbon:**  
 _Pienso ¿Cuál sera la mejor respuesta?_  
 _Máscaras de Ángeles_  
 _Cubren los demonios que hay en mi_  
 _Me hablan y me dicen que:_  
 _Debo decidir por el bien y la bondad._

 _Todo el mal me piden destruir_  
 _Esperando siempre está_  
 _Un mundo feliz._

 **Freddy y Golden** :

 _Un demonio y un ángel_  
 _Veo sentados como amigos_  
 _y en medio yo estoy_  
 _No se a quien tengo que aceptar..._

 **Foxy y Mangle:**  
 _Mira el mundo destruido_  
 _Me susurran al oído_  
 _Todo el tiempo están_  
 _No mejan nunca descansar_

 _No hay respuesta correcta, no hay salida_  
 _Ángeles con máscaras de demonios llegan hasta ti_  
 _Te hablan y te dicen que debes destruir_

 _Por el bien y la verdad_  
 _Tu su causa debes defender_  
 _Único y gran héroe ¡Tu serás!_

 **Puppet y Bboy:**

 _El mal y la justicia tienen una misma arma_  
 _Me dicen que dispare_  
 _Esa es la respuesta correcta_

 _¿Quién es el que te miente? y ¿Quién te manipula?_  
 _¿Quién? ¿Quién es?_

 **Todos:**

 _Demonios y ángeles, fuimos ángeles alguna vez_  
 _No existe ni el bien ni el mal, tampoco separación_  
 _Perder o ganar jamás_  
 _A nadie nos beneficiará_  
 _Solo trae tristeza y gran pesar_

 _La la la la la_  
 _La la la la la_  
 _Oh Oh_

 _¿Cuál es la respuesta? ¿Cuál es la que no debe ser?_

 _La la la la la_  
 _La la la la la_  
 _Oh Oh_

 _No podré jamás hallar la verdad_  
 _Con solo pelear_

 **Spring** :

 _Un demonio y un ángel_  
 _Veo sentados como amigos_  
 _y en medio yo estoy_

 _No se a quien tengo que aceptar..._

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Scott: al menos me alegra que estén felices!

Scarlett: Feliz día conejitos!

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer! Felices pascuas, que todos tengan muchos huevos... de pascua claro... Hasta pronto!**

 ***Musica de Adrian Barba Opening y Ending de Dragon Ball Super**


End file.
